The Tae Kwan Do Club
by gamekyube
Summary: Anna,Jeanne,Tamao,and Pilica are learning Tae Kwon Do! Cool clothing and Buttups are part of this insane story! Warning: Also may contain violence when Pilica watches the XFiles, and roosters that like Coke!
1. Randomly Random Random

The Tae Kwan Do Club

No, I don't own Shaman king.

Ring! Ring! The telephone was ringing in the onsen.

Tamao picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

It was Jun Tao(aka Ren's sister) on the phone. "Hi Tamao! You are invited to a tae kwan do class my friend made. Would you, Anna, Pilica ,and Jeanne like to come?" she asked. "Let me ask Anna first. "Anna! Jun's asking if you, me , Pilica, and Jeanne would like to go to a tae kwan do class," Tamao said. "Are the guys coming?" Anna asked. In the background you could see Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Ryu, Manta, and Lyserg doing the "electric chair". "Nope," Tamao said.

In the background you could see the guys from above falling from the "electric chair".

"Let's go," said Anna.

At the Dojo….

Master #1: Welcome girls, to your training of the TAE KWAN DO!

Tamao:whispers Why did he yell tae kwan do?

Pilica:shrugs

Master #1: You will begin training now.

Master #2: Run to the Wall back and forth for 3 times.

Pilica was the slowest to reach to wall. Jeanne was the fastest, somehow.

Master #2: Good. Now turn.

Pilica did a full 360 turn.

Master #1: Sit cross-legged

Master #2 had to push Pilica's legs down to form a pretzel

Master #2: Ok. Today's training is done. I expect to see you to be here at 6:00 AM and in better clothing. Here, take this. (imagine the clothes that Master #2 gives them.)

Anna,Tamao,Pilica,and Jeanne: Yes Sir!leaves dojo

Master #1: They did well… except for the one who did a 360 turn.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Training

Chapter 2 is up! Finally.

The next day…

Anna, Tamao, Jeanne, and Pilica went to the dojo, dressed in different things then yesterday's outfit.

Master #2: Ok, then. I will cut these cucumbers perfectly and after that, I want of you to learn it.

(Master #2 cut the cucumbers perfectly.) Pilica: Yay! Cucumbers! -goes to eat cucumber-

Later…

Everyone was eating a cucumber. Master #3 came. "Anna Kyoyama, please step forward," said Master #1. Anna stepped forward. "Anna, master #2 will teach you to do what he just did. Please follow him outside," said Master #1.

Outside…

"Ok, Anna,"said Master #2."You will cut the cucumbers. Ready?" "Yeah,"replied Anna. And Anna cut the cucumbers perfectly. "Good, Anna, you are skilled," said Master #2.

Inside the house they're sharing…

"Tamao, chop the newspaper in half," said Jeanne. Tamao tried. It bent in half. "Ooo! Me next!" Pilica said. She tried. It also bent in half. Jeanne tried. It was cut in half. Tamao muttered something and kept trying. "Aww man! I have to do something on strength! It's more suitable for Anna!" Pilica whined. "Just practice" said Anna calmly. So everyone was practicing their stuff.

Back at the onsen…

The phone rang. "Hello?" Yoh said. "Are you still training?" Anna said calmly. "Uhh…." Yoh said quietly. "Well, tell everyone else they have to cook, clean, and train," said Anna. "Ok…" sighed Yoh sadly. "You guys! Anna says we still have to cook, clean, and train!" yelled Yoh. Everyone groaned.

Back at the house…

"Tamao, it's time for dinner. I'm hungry." Said Anna. "Yes, Anna," Tamao said as she walked away. "I'll go help her!" yelled Pilica. After Dinner… "This place's TV sucks," Anna complained as she kicked the TV. "Anna, I think we should go to bed," Jeanne said. "Why?" grouched Anna. "Then we can get a lot of rest. Tamao and Pilica are already asleep." Jeanne pointed out. "Fine… you're right. Good night Jeanne," said Anna. "Good night Anna," replied Jeanne.

End of Chapter 2.

Review!


	3. DA TEST!

Yay 360 turns!!

In the dojo of Jun friend's….

Master 1: You! Girl with pink hair! Stop watching your friend play Pokemon Diamond!

Tamao: I can't! I have to see if Pilica will capture Diaruga!

Master 2: …

Master 1: You will have your test today.

Pilica: What test?

Master 1: The one to TEST your abilities.

Pilica: I see…

Anna was up first. She cut the cucumbers perfectly. Then, again, everyone ate some cucumbers. Meanwhile, Jun was watching their training through a security camera.

Tamao got 3 tries to chop her newspaper. One: Fail. Two: Fail. Three: CHOP!!

Pilica had to lift Jun's friend. Somehow, she managed to do so. Meanwhile again, All the guys back at the onsen gaped. They never knew Pilica had inner strength. (And yes, they were watching from the video camera as well) Jeanne got lucky because she didn't have to do her test YET.

Pilica: Master 1 kept me from trying to catch Diaruga.

Tamao: Oh well, at least you can do it now, right?

Pilica: -nods-

Anna: Jeanne, what the heck are you doing.(so monotonous that the punctuation is a period.)

Jeanne: I have to walk on eggs.

Anna: Well, heck, that's easy.

Jeanne: Really? Lemme see you do it.

Anna began to walk on the eggs. She…made it across. "You guys! I caught Diaruga!" yelled Pilica. "That's nice," said Anna.

At the onsen,

Yoh: Wow, it looks like they're having fun.

Horo: …hey…She's playing my Nintendo DS!

Ren: The one Lyserg gave you for Christmas so you would shut up and stop talking about marshmallows?

Horo: Then who gave me the pokemon games?

Hao: You and Pilica.

Horo: Yeah, who gave me and Pilica the games?

Hao: I did.

Horo: Oh.

Manta: Hey, the chapter's ending. The authoress needs to tell people about the pokemon games.

Everyone else: NO!!

Me: Shut up, dorks! I haven't any space! Ok, now then, pokemon diamond and pearl are two new pokemon games that will be out in America march '07. It's already out in Japan.

The end of the chappie! See you next time! Bye!! PLEASE LEAVE!!


	4. The other Test! Roosters like Coke?

4th chapter of the Anna, Jeanne, Tamao, and Pilica.

Master 87: Time for another test.

Anna: Why are you Master 87?

Master 87: I do not know.

Tamao: Are we doing the same thing again? Because I'm getting better at this Tae Kwon Do thing.

Pilica: Yeah, then Anna can cut cucumbers for us!

Jeanne: It's healthy.

Master 87: ….I see you need more time to train. Very well! Test tomorrow!

Ring! Ring! "Hello?" asked Tamao. "Hey Tamao! How are you doing on the Tae Kwon Do lessons?" asked Jun. "Great! I know how to chop newspapers in half now! And I can do it better than Pilica!" smiled Tamao. "I see…" said Jun. Anna snatched the phone away from Tamao. "Jun? Yes, I can chop cucumbers in half. Why is there a Master 87?" asked Anna. "There's a Master 87?" asked Jun. "Apparently," said Anna calmly. "Ok then….how random." said Jun. There was a loud yelling from outside, it sounded suspiciously like Master 93. Except you have never heard or seen Master 93. Wait…I believe it was Master 64 that yelled. "Jun, I've got to go and save Master 64 from Jeanne. Bye," Anna hung the phone. "Sounds like they're doing okay," sighed Jun as she wiped her forehead with a handkerchief.

After Master 64 was saved by Anna from the attacking Jeanne, Jeanne continued to work on her walking-on-eggs thing. But, Pilica HAD to ruin it by telling a joke. Jeanne cracked the last egg and rolled on the ground, laughing. Anna tried walking on the eggs and made it through. Jeanne was very, very unsatisfied.

Tamao: Hyaa!

Pilica: Hyena!

Anna: What?

Jeanne: What is a hyena?

Tamao: It's this dog thing that laughs a lot and eats carcasses.

Jeanne: EW.

Anna: Exactly.

Pilica: WHO IS THE BONE-HEADED MORON WHO PUT ANOTHER TV SHOW OVER MY X-FILES TAPE?!!!! Wait a minute, this isn't my tape, this must be another one. FALSE ALARM PEOPLE!!

Later……

Jeanne: Pilica, you idiot! There's no such thing as the X-Files! It's just a stupid TV show!

Pilica: Yeah right, this one man said that about ancient glow-in-the-dark bugs right before they came and devoured him.

Jeanne: EW….

Pilica: Exactly, so don't be quick to doubt things.

Jeanne: So, where'd you hear about the guy and the bugs?

Pilica: On the X-Files.

Tamao: I want to be the very best…..at MATH!!

Anna: You mean pokemon trainer?

Tamao: Gasp! Anna, how did you find out?

Anna: You wrote that in your journal thingy after the page that says "Yoh likes chicken pot pie."

Tamao: But he does like chicken pot pie!

Pilica: Really? I always thought he liked veggie pot pie…..

Jeanne: I like pot pie too, but the stupid X-laws people won't give me any. They always say, 'Jeanne-sama, Jeanne-sama, pot pie is not Holy!'

Anna: Isn't angel food holy?

Jeanne: No! Pot pie is very holy.

Pilica: I did not use a cheating device!

Tamao: But how do you have unobtainable pokemon?!

Pilica: Two words. Special Events.

Tamao: Oh. Darn it.

Coke-a-doodle-doo! (Why coke? Find out later.) The next day…

Master 5: Time for your test!

This time, will all the girls pass their test? What happens to Pilica's Nintendo DS? Why does the rooster that wakes everyone up like Coke so much? Find out in the 5th chapter!


End file.
